


Five Times Ange Visited Toby in Hospital

by Annariel



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is stuck in a hospital bed at Project Magnet, recovering from the insect sting.  Ange visits her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ange Visited Toby in Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/gifts).



Dr. Fridkin refused to let Toby out of bed and, because it was a secure military facility, Toby's options for sneaking out were zero.

She surfed the internet, watched daytime TV and tried really hard not to think about Mac because weeping on your own in a hospital room was embarrassing and, in any case, she refused to give Project Magnet the pleasure of watching. Dylan and Evan dropped by bringing food and books. They looked devastated and Toby felt the need to put on a brave face for them.

The very first evening, Ange showed up. She didn't say a great deal, mostly a business-like inquiry about Mac's address and next-of-kin. She didn't press Toby too hard and left quickly. Toby wanted to resent her, but she knew Ange was still working and would still be working for hours yet, finding the right people to inform about Mac, so Toby and Dylan and Evan didn't have to.

Before she left, Ange squeezed Toby's hand. It was a surprisingly comforting gesture. Toby might not have wanted Ange's pity or sympathy, but it was nice to have someone acknowledge her loss without making a big deal out of it.

* * *

Ange showed up the second evening with a pen drive. They'd scrubbed Mac's hard drive, she said, but Ange had saved his photos. She left the USB stick by Toby's bed and didn't push her to open it. Toby left it there. It was late and she was weak and tired enough already.

The next morning she loaded the photos into her computer. Ignoring things really wasn't Toby's style and she knew she wanted to look through them. She was weepy when Dylan dropped by, but it was a good sort of weepy. Dylan looked through the photos with her, cried a little as well, and selected a couple of the Cross Photonics team together which she asked Toby to email her.

* * *

That evening Lieutenant Leeds was with Ange. Toby scowled at him from where she sat on the bed. He fidgeted and stammered out an apology and then he left. Ange just looked at her.

"It _is_ largely his fault," Toby pointed out, both unrepentant and tired of being coddled.

"I asked him to get involved." Ange sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked down at her hands. It was an oddly uncertain gesture and it unnerved Toby. She was used to Ange being very together.

"That's different," Toby said staunchly. 

"Not really," Ange said in a small voice.

* * *

The next day Toby was allowed up and about and she celebrated by walking all the way to the canteen. Leeds was the only person there that she knew. She might not have forgiven him, but she didn't want to eat alone surrounded by soldiers she didn't know. Leeds began to stammer out another apology but Toby held up her hand. 

"I've not forgiven you yet. Don't push it."

"Oh. So, why are you here?" Leeds sounded genuinely curious.

"Boredom will do desperate things to a girl. 

Leeds nodded but he continued to have a puzzled expression on his face. He was very difficult to dislike, he did too good an impression of a puppy. Toby started an inconsequential conversation about hockey and that lasted them until she had finished her meal.

"Thanks for talking to Ken. He's feeling pretty isolated at the moment," Ange said when she stopped by.

"Aren't we all," Toby grouched. 

Ange smiled at her though and Toby felt a small thrill of pleasure. She'd always been a bit in awe of Ange's competence, but in these evenings together she felt like she was peeling back the layers to someone more human underneath and she rather liked what she was finding.

* * *

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Ange asked on the final day. 

"I'll be OK," Toby said.

"I've let Dylan and Evan know we're letting you out. They'll be around to your place later, but there'll be no one there when you get in. You might need someone to go out and buy some milk."

"I'm fine, really," Toby said though she lacked confidence. She knew she still tired easily.

Ange just cocked her head to one side and looked at Toby thoughtfully.

Toby huffed and gave in. "Thanks, I just think you should know I don't put out on the a first date."

Ange's face broke into a surprisingly genuine smile. "That's OK, neither do I."


End file.
